


mirrorball

by orphan_account, roonilwazlib69



Series: folklore by taylor swift  (Wolfstar) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Man Sirius Black, Deer Jokes, F/M, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter's Wedding, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Hogwarts, Song: mirrorball (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilwazlib69/pseuds/roonilwazlib69
Summary: Shush, I know they said the end is nearBut I'm still on my tallest tiptoesSpinning in my highest heels, loveShining just for you.In which James and Lily tie the knot, Sirius makes his best man's speech and Remus has a surprise.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: folklore by taylor swift  (Wolfstar) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892968
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	mirrorball

**Author's Note:**

> As always, there are references to other chapters (specifically 'the 1') but it still makes sense if you haven't yet read them. Enjoy! <3

**21st May, 1979**

_Clink clink clink._ Rising from his seat slowly, Sirius tapped his knife against the half empty wine glass in his hand. He cleared his throat quietly and when the noise diminished, he said, “Ladies and gentlemen and whatever else you lovely people choose to identify as. As I’m sure you know by now, my two best friends in the whole world got married today.”

With this, he beamed down at James and Lily with nothing but pure, unadulterated love in his eyes and in his heart. James and Lily were home, and nothing had ever felt more right than the two of them, together forever. Now, of course Sirius _could_ have said all of this in his best man’s speech and drawn out a few tears from the crowd, but when on earth had he ever done anything the traditional way?

“As your best man,” he gestured to James, “it is my responsibility, nee my birthright, to properly show you up in this speech, Prongs. And what better way to do this than by telling our wonderful guests just how you were bestowed with that nickname!” On his left, Remus coughed, choking on a mouthful of red wine and staring at his partner incredulously.

“ _Deer_ me, you alright, Moony? Poor bloke, never could take his ale. Anyway, back to the story! It came about when we were all still at boarding school, fourth year if memory serves me. It was me, Moons, Prongs, Wormy, Evans, Marlene, Dorcas and Mary. _Statistically_ , only one or less of us should be bent, but alas!”

Across the room, Marlene snorted while Remus, ever the sensible one, kicked Sirius in the shin under the table.

“I’m getting off track, aren’t I?” he grinned and suddenly, all was forgiven. _That pissing smile,_ Remus thought fondly. “Back to the story once more! One night in fourth year, the gang were all in the common room after a few too many firewh- completely normal whiskies when suddenly, James shouts, ‘I want to go for a run!’. Of course, because James is James and I am me, I agreed, and before we knew it, all eight of us were on the grounds, running around like drunken idiots.”

It was becoming increasingly obvious to their Hogwarts classmates that Sirius’ story was completely fabricated, and thank Merlin it was. Petunia Evans-soon-to-be-Dursley seemed almost as unimpressed as Lily imagined she would be if Padfoot had told the unaltered version. She could practically hear her sister’s train of thought: _They let them drink underage at this school for freaks? No doubt they’ll all turn out to be thieving miscreants, the lot of them._

“So there we are, outside by the completely normal forest, when a stag appears. I know! I wouldn’t have believed it either had I not seen it with my own two eyes. Beautiful thing, it was. Taller than Pete and cleverer, too! I swear on my life, what happened next is the god’s honest truth. I turned my back for _one_ second to have a look at Marlene’s arse in the jeans she was wearing and-“ another kick under the table, “-when I turned back, James was on the stag’s back, holding on to its prongs and riding it like a jockey.”

Sirius finished his speech with a short, albeit very sweet, line about how James and Lily truly were soulmates, destined to find each other and love each other until the day they drew their last breath - it wouldn’t be long before he discovered just how right he had been.

✰✰✰

When the speeches had come to a close, and everyone had finished eating their meals, (which had _definitely_ been made the muggle way) the guests made their way to the dance floor for the new married couple’s first dance. Naturally, they hadn’t done this the traditional way either. James wasn’t overly fond of the idea of everybody they had ever met staring at him as he inevitably made a fool of himself, so the Potters had opened up the floor to any couple who fancied it. Upon hearing this a few weeks prior, Remus had immediately refused. He was awkward and clumsy enough at the best of times, but dancing? And dancing next to his ballroom-trained boyfriend to boot? No way.

However, what Sirius didn’t know, was that from the moment his boyfriend saw his face fall, he had made a silent promise to himself to get dancing lessons and be, at the very least, presentable in time for the wedding. So when Moony reached out, connected their fingers and started to pull him under the light of the disco ball, Sirius was confused. All of a sudden, Remus’ right hand was on his waist, his left still intertwined with his dark-haired counterpart’s, and they were moving. Admittedly, he wasn’t very good, and before long they swapped positions so that Sirius was leading instead, but neither of them cared. There was nobody in the room but them in that moment.

What _Remus_ didn’t know, on the other hand, was that in the inside pocket of his jacket that he had draped over the back of his chair, Sirius was hiding a ring. For him. For tonight. Suddenly overcome with emotion, he ducked his head so that Moony wouldn’t see the tears welling in his eyes.

“I love you,” the werewolf murmured into his ear. He didn’t think he’d ever get sick of hearing that. “This’ll be us one day.”

Sirius just hoped that he was ready very soon, because if he said no later that night…well it didn’t even bear thinking about.

**_Some months earlier…_ **

_“Padfoot!” Remus clambered into the room, book in one hand and mug of steaming tea in the other, “I was reading Gatsby, and—“_

_“Sorry to interrupt, how many times is that now?”_

_“—seven, but shut up, that’s irrelevant! So I was reading Gatsby and I noticed a typing error, see there,” he held out the book and pointing to ‘Dasy’ which was supposed to be ‘Daisy’, but Sirius wasn’t even looking at the paper, he was looking at his Moonbeam. He didn’t know what it was, maybe it was just the Remus Lupin of it all, but in that moment he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man standing before him. Of course, he had always known this, but now he wanted to make it official, or as official as was allowed for them in 1979._

_The very next day, he tagged along with James and Lily while they shopped for wedding rings, claiming that he had to approve of the ones they picked. Instead, and not as discreetly as he thought he was being, he was eyeing the engagement rings at the back of the store, glistening as the light hit them._

_“Ah, sir!” the chipper sales assistant walked over, grinning that borderline-crazed grin from ear to ear that people in retail always seemed to wear. “Would you like some help? Good, good. Okay, tell me about the lucky girl, what’s she like? It’ll help me decide what kind of ring is best for her."_

_Sirius wasn’t ashamed of his relationship with Remus, although the world consistently told him he ought to be. With a deep breath, he said, “Well first of all, she is a he, and he is the greatest thing in my life. He’s the moon to my stars, you know?” He loved making little jokes like that in front of muggles, they always thought he was being very profound and poetic but in reality, he was just being a comedic genius._

_The sales assistant’s cheeks turned beet red and he stumbled over his words before finally uttering, “I’m afraid we only have engagement rings for ladies, sir.” And Sirius, knowing this was a lie as there had been an entire collection of men’s engagement rings on the left side of the glass case, promptly connected his fist with the man’s face._

Blushing slightly at the memory, Sirius looked up at Remus and kissed his lips gently. “Yeah, it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Gatsby scene was heavily inspired by the Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode, 'HalloVeen' (S5E4) which you should absolutely watch if you haven't already!


End file.
